


Truth or Dare (He kissed me)

by lyssa_shanay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gay, M/M, gay kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssa_shanay/pseuds/lyssa_shanay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is asked to hold the weekly 'squad' gathering. Since he is the host, he gets to pick the game. Alby decides to dare Newt to kiss the most attractive person in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newt's room, 9pm sharp

Tonight. Newt’s room. 9pm sharp, Don’t be late.

I looked at the notice slipped under my door last night, or rather, this morning. At, most likely, 2 or 3am. Idiots. So it seemed that I was to be the one hosting the weekly gathering of ‘the squad’, which meant having to think of what to do. 

To say I had a brilliant idea would be too much. It was so cliched, but I loved this game more than any others. We were going to be playing truth or dare.

The thing with squad gatherings is that once the host picks something, everyone has to obey and participate. Minho usually picks something that involves alcohol, and Chuck usually picks something including mini action figures. He had to be the youngest and nerdiest in the squad. 

I got up from my crouching position where I had picked up the note and I turned around to face my room. The dorms at The Glade Boarding School where nothing short of drab. I scanned over my limited amount of furniture, deciding that to do this properly, I would have to move everything to the walls. I started by pushing my king single bed to the wall, where it connected with a thud. Good thing nothing wakes Minho before 10am on a weekend. Next, I decided to drag my rug under my bed, and put on top of it the posters hanging around my room. Knowing the squad, Saturday nights will lead to mass destruction of anything other than furniture that is left in the gathering space. Sonya and her All Time Low posters found that out the hard way.

Pushing my desk to the wall and my chair into the cupboards, I looked over my room for breakables. After securing them a spot in my cupboards as well (which, might I mention, were out of bounds to the squad) I grabbed my keys and wallet and strode out into the hallway of the boy’s dorms. 

I walked into the cool spring morning air, pulling my coat just a little bit tighter around my slim shoulders. The cool breeze caused my blonde strands to ruffle and tangle. My chocolate orbs stared at the path ahead as I strolled towards my favourite coffee shop. 

‘Good morning Newt,’ Teresa exclaimed as I walked into the small complex ‘just the usual?’ 

‘Yeah just the usual thanks’ I said absent-mindedly.

‘Thinking about the meeting tonight, Newt?’ Teresa asked quietly.

‘Yeah. I have a plan though,’ I whispered back. 

Teresa handed me my coffee, and I handed her my loose change to pay for it. 

‘See ya tonight, Newt!’ She yelled across the shop.  
‘Good that,’ I shouted back. I exited the coffee shop, clutching my coffee in both hands as to not let the warmth escape.


	2. And so it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it my lovelies!

As I walked across the path leading back to the dorms, I pondered the possible outcome of tonight. Since we hadn’t played truth or dare since primary school, it would surely be fun to play again… right? I reached the door to the dorms, opening it slightly to let myself in. I strolled down the lonely halls, looking at door numbers as I went. 209. 210. 211. 212. I opened the door to my room, only to be greeted with the familiar sight of the back of Thomas’ head. 

‘Morning, perv. What’s gotcha up so early?’ I asked happily.

Thomas swung around and looked rather shocked that I caught him in his snooping.

‘Oh, hey. Just wanted to discuss what we are doing tonight,’ He said casually.

I blushed a bit as I remembered what we were playing.

‘Promise to not laugh Tommy?’ I asked meekly.

‘Promise,’ He smirked back.

‘So… I kinda chose to play truth or dare… since we haven’t played in years. I remember the good times we used to have, and I miss that, Tommy. So I decided to play that,’ I said with a slight blush.

Thomas looked surprised, maybe because I usually go along the same sort of lines as Minho. So what… I’m a badass with a memory of good times not involving alcohol. Well… maybe a bit of alcohol on Minho’s behalf. 

‘Sounds great!’ Thomas exclaimed excitedly. He looked like a little boy in a candy store, told to buy whatever he wants. Ahh… So Tommy really did love those nights playing truth or dare. 

*forward to 9pm*

As Chuck and Sonya finally stepped through my door, I let out a sigh of relief. After half an hour of waiting for everyone to arrive, I was starting to think the patrols would start their rounds. I set up the soundproof barrier against the door, and turned to face my audience.

‘Welcome,’ I began, ‘to truth or dare night!’

Teresa and Sonya started hooting. Everyone remembered the way truth or dare nights went, so when they all gathered in a circle, it really didn’t surprise me. 

‘Newt will be the first to ask, since he is our wonderful host,’ Alby announced.

‘Alright,’ I replied with a sneer, glancing at everyone around the circle like prey. I decided to go easy for the first one. 

‘Truth or dare, Gally?’ I asked with an evil smirk. Gally looked petrified.

‘T-Truth?’ he said with a stutter. He was nervous, and rightfully so.

‘Is it true that you kissed Chuck last Christmas under the mistletoe?’ I asked with a look of glee. Gally went beet-red, and looking at Chuck, so did he. 

‘Yes...’ he mumbled weakly. The whole circle erupted in giggles and hoots as Gally and Chuck remained red. 

After a few minutes of Gally regaining his composure, he asked, ‘Truth or dare, Minho?’

Minho, with his usual sassiness, replied ‘Dare, of course!’

Gally looked like Christmas came early (get it :’’)).

‘I dare you,’ Gally began, ‘to do a strip tease for the lovliest in the room.’

Everyone started cat calling as Minho got up and walked over to my mirror.

‘Is this allowed?’ he asked sassily. Gally let out a frustrated groan.

‘Of course it isn’t!’ he yelled with mock rage.

After giggling at his own joke for a minute, Minho walked over to stand in front of Sonya. Minho has always had a thing for Sonya, and everyone knew except her. Well, now she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave constructive critisism and kudos!! I love you all :)


	3. Minho's a stripper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho does his strip tease for Sonya...

Minho began his stripping with his shoes and socks. He threw them unceremoniously all over the place, hitting Tommy in the face. After a quick apology, he turned back to Sonya and pulled what had to be the queerest sexy face of all time. He looked like a duck trying to eat something sour, maybe a lemon. Minho reached for the hem of his shirt, not breaking eye contact. He had demanded that I put on some ‘sexy music’ (his favourite band, Fall out boy) so that he could get in the mood. Like he needed help doing that. We all watched as Sonya let her eyes roam Minho’s bare chest as he ripped off his shirt, and again hit Tommy in the face. 

I looked around the circle. Gally seemed to be paying particular attention to Minho and his every move with a slight blush on his face. I nudged Alby, who was sitting next to me, and gestured over to Gally.

‘Its so obvious,’ Alby whispered in my ear, ‘he has been pining for Minho for months now.’

‘I thought he liked Chuck?’ I asked with a question in my voice.

‘Nah mate, that was a dare,’ he replied in a whisper.

I let out a slightly audible giggle, which caught the attention of Teresa. She gave me a skeptical look, and reverted her eyes back to the show at hand. By now, Minho had removed his belt and was tackling his fly. Sonya held his gaze for a moment before looking down at the ground with a VERY red face. 

Minho finally got his fly undone. He looked around the circle and back to Sonya. He started moving his hands down from his chest, grabbing his jeans along the way and pulling them down with slight hip movements. Minho was definitely meant to be a stripper. Once he got rid of his jeans, he looked around my room. 

Minho walked over to where my broom was. He picked it up, reentered the circle and held it to his side. Then… well then he started to dance. Teresa and Chuck burst out in laughter, along with the rest of us who were in fits of giggles. Sonya was the only one not laughing. She had a flush covering her pale chest, and looked like she was breathing pretty heavily. 

‘OH MY GOD! SONYA’S TURNED ON!’ Thomas shouted out of the blue. This sent us all into more giggles. Minho’s song was finally over, so he put his jeans back on a sat down next to me. He looked very embarrassed. 

‘Minho. Your turn,’ I whispered in his ear.

‘Oh… right,’ he returned, ‘Alby, truth or dare?’

‘Dare, of course,’ Alby countered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all my lovelies!! Comment what should happen next!! What should Alby's dare be?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome!!
> 
> Lyssa


	4. It's happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD It finally happend!

Minho took a minute to think of a dare for Alby. When Minho’s face lit up like a Christmas tree you could tell that there was something good coming out of this. 

‘I dare you...’ Minho began in a deadly cool tone of voice, ‘to take off your shoes and socks and throw them onto Frypan.’

Frypan had a phobia of bacteria, otherwise known as bacteriophobia (actual thing). When Frypan went as pale as someone of his skin tone could, Minho knew that he had picked the right dare. Alby’s feet had to be the stinkiest and the grottiest of all the boys in the room. 

‘For the love of God...’ Alby began. He started to remove his first shoe, then his next. Once that was done, he removed both of his socks. Everyone in the room had by now put their hands over their faces to try to block the stench. 

‘Your fault...’ he mumbled to Minho. After picking up the offending garments off the floor, he began his short journey over to Frypan. Frypan yelped in fright as Alby’s socks were thrown onto him. After about 10 seconds of near-torture, Alby removed the socks and shoes from Frypan’s body and put them back on. Frypan took a large bottle of hand-sanitiser out of his jacket and started spreading that over the infected spots. 

‘Newt, truth or dare?’ he asked me with a look of sympathy for Frypan in his eyes.

‘Dare, please,’ I replied nervously. 

‘I dare you...’ he began, ‘to kiss the person you are the most sexually attracted to in this room’

I looked down into my lap, my cheeks burning scarlet. I made a quick decision on who I found the most sexually attractive, which wasn’t hard to make since I had been wanting them for 5 years, and I stood up from where I had been sitting. I scanned the circle, locking eyes with my target. I sauntered to where he sat, kneeling down so that I was at eye level with him. I could hear Teresa wolf whistling in the background. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Bam! I fell onto his lap. I tried to get off, but arms slithered around my waist, keeping me in position. I decided to just go for it. I leaned forward and quickly pecked his lips. The dare only required a kiss, not a heated make out session after all. I leapt off Tommy’s lap and ran over to my seat. 

I risked a glance over at Tommy. He looked really shocked, to say the least. 

The game continued on for a while so I droned out. That was, until something brought me back to my senses. 

‘Thomas, I dare you to make out with the person you have a crush on,’ Sonya winked at Tommy.

Thomas stood up and made a beeline for Gally. My heart sank to the depths of the ocean floor.   
‘Kidding, Gally, don’t look so shocked,’ Tommy joked. He turned to face the arch of the circle. He prowled around the circle three times. By now I was looking at the ground again. It wouldn't be me. 

Tommy cleared his throat above me, which caught my attention. I looked up meekly, waiting for him to crack another joke.

‘Now, how did this go?’ he asked as he unceremoniously toppled into my lap. Without a seconds hesitation, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a mouth-searing kiss. 

‘He’s making out with you,’ my brain smartly offered. 

I could hear ‘awwww’s and wolf whistles filling the room. But all I could focus on was the feel of his lips pressed against mine, and his taste filling my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies!! There will be more of the kissing scene in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments 
> 
> Lyssa xx


	5. A bit more kissing... NEWTMAS ALL THE WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kissing on NEWTMAS's behalf

I briefly considered kicking everyone out of my room, but then I thought if we were making out for long enough they would leave of their own accord. I switched my mind back to the task at hand, or rather, at mouth.

Thomas was lightly kissing me, his hand roaming my lean chest. My heart was beating out of my chest. He liked me back. When Tommy lightly swiped his tongue over my bottom lip, I gladly granted him access. He explored my mouth with his soft tongue, massaging my own in the process. It was getting pretty heated pretty quick.

My hands were on his defined hip bones, and his were still roaming my chest. I moved my hands to lightly graze his stomach, and I felt hard lumps underneath. He had a goddamned 6- pack! Of course I already knew this, but feeling it myself made it so much better. 

After a few more minutes he broke the kiss and stood up to go back to his seat. I looked around the circle. Everyone was still there. Gally had a look on his face again that looked like Christmas came early. Sonya and Teresa looked intrigued. I bet that was an image that would never leave them. They glanced at each other and started cracking up laughing. Why were they laughing?

So after a quick explanation, it seemed that Thomas had been wanting to do that for numerous years now. So he had liked me back this whole time! It was finally Tommy’s turn to ask.

‘Newt, truth or dare?’ he asked me.

‘Umm, dare please,’ I responded shyly.

‘I dare you to come over here and kiss me you bastard!’ he almost shouted at me.

I quickly got up and almost ran over to where he was sitting. I made sure to carefully sit in his lap before reconnecting our lips. 

I heard Minho say, ‘Alright guys, party’s over. Time to give these lovebirds some space.’

I heard people remove the soundproofing and start to exit with last minute ‘awwws’ and wolf whistles. After I heard the door close behind them, I broke the kiss with Tommy.

‘Wanna move this somewhere a bit more comfortable?’ I asked.

He lifted me bridal style and carried me over to the bed, before sitting me against the wall and straddling my waist. 

‘I have wanted to do this for so long,’ he panted in my ear before connecting our lips for what felt like the 100th time that night.

‘I know that now,’ I mumbled against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies!! This has been a thrill to write for you all! I hope you love it as much as I do! There will be one more chapter after this, which will be what happens after that night. A few years later maybe. That will be up later this afternoon. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome!
> 
> Lyssa xx


	6. THE ENDDDDD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cuteness in this chapter had me 'aww'ing, and I wrote the bloody thing.
> 
> Have fun reading the last chapter my lovelies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic! please comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> Love Lyssa xx

I woke up to a heavy weight across my back. I turned my head and saw Tommy snuggling against my back. That’s an image I could wake up to every morning. As I shifted to get out of bed, Tommy stirred. I leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. 

‘Morning gorgeous,’ He whispered sleepily. I giggled lightly and kissed him on the nose. He rolled over sleepily and head butted the wall. 

‘Oh God damn Newt why do you have your bed next to your wall!’ He shouted playfully. I started laughing while he rubbed the forming egg on his head. After I calmed down, Tommy announced that he was going to take a shower. 

‘Can I join?’ I winked at him. He couldn’t run any quicker to the bathroom. I trailed behind, removing my clothes in the process. I could definitely wake up to this every morning. 

\---------------- 7 years later -------------------

‘Tommy, get your ass in here right now!’ I yelled excitedly, albeit nervously. He rushed over to the table where I stood. 

‘Close your eyes,’ I whispered. Tommy obliged. I got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of my jacket pocket. 

‘Open,’ I said quietly. Tommy looked down at me and looked absolutely gleeful.

‘Thomas Edison, we have been dating officially for 7 years, 1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days and 14 hours. I love you now as dearly as I loved you before we even started dating. I have been waiting to do this for 2 years now, and I have only just mustered the courage. Will you, Thomas, be my lawfully wedded husband? Will you take the next step in life with me?’ Tommy shed a tear as he nodded vigorously. After 2 minutes of quiet sobbing, he finally croaked the word I had been dying to hear.

‘Yes, you bloody shank!’ I stood up and slipped the gold engagement ring onto his finger. I hugged him tightly, shedding my own tear. 

\--------------- 4 months later ----------------

I looked around at the crowd gather today and fidgeted nervously. I stood at the altar, waiting upon Thomas’ arrival. The music started playing as the groomsmaids made their way down the aisle. My 5-year-old niece was next. Then Thomas’ 9-year-old nephew. I looked up as Thomas came in wearing a dress! I broke down in laughter as he sauntered up the aisle, dragging his poor father with him. When he reached the steps to the altar, I heard a ripping of velcro. As his ‘wedding dress’ came off, he revealed a perfectly ironed black suit, with a royal blue tie and a white shirt. I wore the opposite, which was a royal blue shirt and a white tie.  
As the laughter died down, Thomas stepped up to take my hands. The priest started the ceremony. We said our vows and ‘I do’s’. Finally, it came to the best part. 

‘Mr Newton Isaacs, do you take Mr Thomas Edison to be your lawfully wedded husband?’

‘I do,’ I said looking straight into Tommy’s eyes.

‘And Mr Edison, do you take Mr Newton Issacs to be your lawfully wedded husband?’

‘I do,’ Tommy said earnestly.

‘You may now… well… kiss each other...’ The priest said awkwardly. Everyone started laughing as we kissed for the first time as a married couple.

As we walked outside, Thomas leaned over to me and said, ‘This better mean some good bloody honeymoon sex buddy!’

His bluntness never surprised me.

‘It will baby, it bloody will.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first fic, so kudos and comments are welcome!! I love you all!!  
> -Lyssa


End file.
